Understanding Feelings
by teltwins86
Summary: Zack has been Feeling a bit melanochy, and unwised with his own feelings, he has no one to turn to.. No one to take trust in, and no one seams to notice... Not even himself understands how he feels, nor why he feels the way he does... Will someone be able to help him?
1. Sad and Pensive

Lately Zack was feeling down... But unwised with exposition of feelings, he kept them boiling up inside in him, trapped with no escape.

 **Zack's POV**

" I've been sleeping all day long since we got home from school at 3:36.. Now there's no way I'm going to sleep at night " I thought to myself when I finally opened my eyes... On the other hand, I don't think I'd be able to sleep even by being awake all day long, in the last few days I've been crying myself to sleep, and unknown why, I've been feeling horrible... Luckily Cody nor mom have noticed somethings bothering me, because if they did... Mom would freak out, and Cody wouldn't let me live a day without asking me if I'm okay.. Now it's 6:13 pm... And I here plates cliking agains forks and spoons, soon to notice they were having dinner, ( Without me )

For some reason that thought hurt and burned inside of me, bringing tears to my eyes, and making my vision blurry, and unable to see, I throw myself back against my pillows and burry my face in all my blankets unable to hold back tears, I let them flow out like a river of feelings, unable to stop, I let out a sob of distress... But soon to fall back into a soundless sleep.

ooo

 **Cody's POV**

Mom and I were all finished with dinner, as she stood up and placed the dirty dishes in the sink, the first thing that popped in my mind was " Zack "... As soon as mom left out the door for her night shift at the restaurant I jumped off my seat and rushed to our bedroom door, but soon to stop in my tracks in front of the door, re thinking what to say.

" Zack? Can I come in? " I whispered through the door, as I noticed the room was completely filled with darkness, and afraid to wake him up I prided the door slightly opened and slid myself inside the room, closing the door behind me.

" Zack? Are you awake? " I asked as I approached his bed. When I got to the side of the bed, I took seat at the very edge of his bed, and shook his legs slightly.. " Zack? " I asked again.. The respond I got, speed my heart rate. " Leave m-e alone c Cody.. " I heard Zack choke out.. It sounded like he was crying, which I did not expect to come from him, Zack is one of the toughest people I know, I've never seen him cry in years.

" Zack, where? Where you crying? " I asked as I approached closer to him and tryed to pull of the blankets from his face, but he hold a grip on it, making it impossible for me to snatch from him. " Just leave me alone! Go away! " he yelled at me... I was shocked by his tone, still worried, but understood he needed his space for now. I calmly let got of him, and walked out the door closing our room behind me.

when I got to the couch I plopped on it with a sigh, " what is going on with him? " I asked myself under my own breath. Whatever it was, I needed to find out... Zack would never come to me by himself, so I needed to find a way to help him... But how could I help him, if he doesn't let me in?

 **Zack's POV**

I really didn't mean to sound that mean to Cody, I never meant to yell, I definitely didn't mean to be so rude. I was just not feeling in the mood, but it was still not a good excuse to treat him the way I did... I felt horrible, but there was no way I was bringing my self to apologize to him, I couldn't... " I'm such a horrible twin " I whispered to myself as once again tears started to flow down my face... I'm impressed that I haven't run out of tears by now. And again I had absolutely no idea why I felt so horrible, the thought of not knowing didn't hurt as much, I'm used to being confused about stuff, what stung was the way I treated Cody... Yeah sure I pick on him time to time...

but this time I really didn't mean to.. I covered my whole body with pillows and blankets from head to toes, unable to be seen by human beings. There is no way I'm going to sleep tonight I thought as soon as I noticed my alarm clock, that pointed out that it was 9:52 pm Pass bedtime.

 **Cody's POV**

I spended about an hour thinking about how to confront him, " nothing! " zero ideas, ZERO, ZHLITCH, NADA... I was a complete blank slate right there, unable to think straightforward... I stood up to look at the time, and noticed it was 9:52 pm... It was past our bed time... I made my way into the room to get my pajamas, as soon as I opened the door a pillow came flying towards me, and an angry voice yelled " Cody! Leave me alone! " the minute the pillow came flying towards the door, I was able to duck it, but in fear I stepped out of the room. I soon remembered I extra pajamas in the bathroom, I went towards the bathroom instead, too afraid to go inside the room, were my brother was prepared to attack if I'd come in. When I got to the bathroom I quickly slid into my pajamas, brushed my teeth.. And in a matter of minutes I was in and out.

Once I was out of the bathroom, I once again approached our bed room door with a steady pace... Then i had the ide of bringing protection along with me just in case another pillow comes flying to my face again or somethings worse, I spotted my school portfolio still laying on the kitchen counter, I walked over to grabbed and soon use it as a shield over my face, I walked back over to the door, placed my hand on the door handle and with a breath I entered, still covering my face as I entered the room and closed the door behind me... I tryed to turn the lights on, but I received a yell back not to, I obeyed and walked along the sides of our messy room trying to find my way to my bed, still covering my face with the porfolio, afraid if I looked at my brother he'd explode into flames.

i tripped various times with shoes, a baseball, and what I hoped was an old pudding cup on the floor trying to reach my bed... When I finally arrived at my destination I placed my porfolio down on my night stand and jumped inside my bed... " Night Zack " I said, and with no response I went off to sleep, not that I was disappointed to get no response, I really wasn't expecting him to answer... Still with the worried feeling inside of me I drifted into a soundless sleep.

 **Author's note:**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm glad you liked it... I'm planning more chapters to come... I hope you keep reading, and keep reviewing, I'm always open to hear for what you liked about the story and what I could've done better...**

 **i got a question asking on why Zack was crying, I thought that most of you would have that question and find it confusing at first, but don't worry, patience is all it takes, you'll find out soon enough... Again thanks for taking time to read and review...**

 **\- Jade**

 ** _Next up- Night Terrorism_**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	2. Night Terrorism

**Dreams will be pointed out with the letter as the font is bending over to the right.. Sorry I don't know what it's called.. Anywho on with the story...**

 **Zack's POV ( NIGHTMARE ) -**

 _I was surrounded by the silent sounds of loneliness, unable to see, surrounded by the never ending darkness, and when tried to speak soundless words spilled out of my lips. Night core melodies started to run through my head. By far, a white light stroke the darkness._

 _letting go of some of the tension, as I become blinded by the light. As I approach the overwhelming light, I become numb as I froze on my tracks, a shadow of a body laid on the floor, with a pool of blood surrounding the body, pressure started to surround me, as I kneeled down beside the non living body, as I reached for the resting human being, I filled my hands with blood, as tears started to flow down my cheeks, my eyes flew open, and a loud scream escaped out off me..._

 _" Nooooo! " I yelled, as I noticed I resembled with the resting body, a loved one, gone, lifeless... Once again soundless screams for help spread across the nightfall room, as the lifeless body, I recognized, was no one else, but my love filled brother... As I collapsed onto the floor, unable to move, I noticed it was the end of the line for this never ending adventure._

 **Cody's POV**

I was woken up from my slumber with a horrific scream, still shocked by the scream my eyes flew open in a matter of nanoseconds, I jumped up from bed, soon to get tangled with all my blankets and fall face fowards onto the floor... Luckily I untangled myself quickly and got back on my feet faster than the speed of light... I ran to the wall next the door and turned the light switch on... Then my eyes widen in shock...

The minute I turned on the lights I noticed that the horrific scream of distress came from no one else but Zack... I knew he was having a bad dream to cause him to scream in his slumber. I ran over to his side and shook his shoulders rapidly trying to wake him up, but unsuccessful to do so.. " Zack! Zack! Zack! Wake up! " I yelled scared of the reason why he didn't open his eyes...

I let go off him and ran to the door to see if mom was home yet, I opened the door soon to find out she was still at the restaurant singing. I came back in to the room running, soon to fall down again by tripping on my own feet.. I got up again and went over to Zack's bed.. I noticed that he was struggling to open his eyes even though I new he was trying too... I once more shook him, and once again failed to succeed at waking him up..

" Zack I need you to open your eyes! C'mon, your scaring me! " I said while I still shook him hoping that he was able to hear me..

Whispers that couldn't get through long enough for me to understand started to come from Zack... Unknown to what he was trying to say I started to panic... I was ready to go down stairs and interrupt mom's show to tell her to come up here.. But then unexpectedly Zack jumped up from his bed into a sitting position forcing me to let him go, as he woke up along came " Noooo! " a scream, that I was pretty sure could've woken up some of the guests...

 **Zack's POV**

I was woken up from a horrible dream that looked like reality by shake... And with a loud scream I jumped up from my sleeping position to a sitting position, soon to notice Cody sitting on the edge of the bed with his eyes prided opened and his mouth so slightly opened..

I soon noticed I was shaking violently aswell as Cody was too.. We stared into each other's eyes for a while both of us unsure of what to say or do.. Until Cody broke of the silent.. " Zack, what's going on? And don't you lie to me, I'll know! "

For some reason it felt like he was mad or angry at me for something... I didn't know how to answer, I didn't know what was going on either.. I sat there silently thinking of a correct way to answer the question.. " Zack? " he once again asked. " I- I- I- " I started off, unsure of what to even start off by saying...

" You what? Use words! " he yelled back... Why was he yelling? Wa he mad because I woke him up?! I was about to say something before I saw Cody stand up from my bed..

" Zack it's 2 am, if you don't want to talk fine... I'm going back to bed- if you need anything I'll be here... " he said as he stormed off to his side of the room and plopped on his bed, soon to fall asleep...

I was left once again alone with my thoughts... I scooted back against the head rest of the bed and pulled my knees up to my chest, as I buried my face on them, once gain I was off and away with my new friends sadness and fear..

Scared to go back to sleep, afraid of another horrifying dream, I sat there going over my thoughts, waiting for morning to arrive... Soon to notice, tonight's going to be a long night, luckily for me, today's Friday, so no school tomorrow...


	3. Detective Cody Martin

**Dreams will be pointed out with the letter as the font is bending over to the right.. Sorry I don't know what it's called.. Anywho on with the story...**

 **Zack's POV ( NIGHTMARE ) -**

 _I was surrounded by the silent sounds of loneliness, unable to see, surrounded by the never ending darkness, and when tried to speak soundless words spilled out of my lips. Night core melodies started to run through my head. By far, a white light stroke the darkness._

 _letting go of some of the tension, as I become blinded by the light. As I approach the overwhelming light, I become numb as I froze on my tracks, a shadow of a body laid on the floor, with a pool of blood surrounding the body, pressure started to surround me, as I kneeled down beside the non living body, as I reached for the resting human being, I filled my hands with blood, as tears started to flow down my cheeks, my eyes flew open, and a loud scream escaped out off me..._

 _" Nooooo! " I yelled, as I noticed I resembled with the resting body, a loved one, gone, lifeless... Once again soundless screams for help spread across the nightfall room, as the lifeless body, I recognized, was no one else, but my love filled brother... As I collapsed onto the floor, unable to move, I noticed it was the end of the line for this never ending adventure._

 **Cody's POV**

I was woken up from my slumber with a horrific scream, still shocked by the scream my eyes flew open in a matter of nanoseconds, I jumped up from bed, soon to get tangled with all my blankets and fall face fowards onto the floor... Luckily I untangled myself quickly and got back on my feet faster than the speed of light... I ran to the wall next the door and turned the light switch on... Then my eyes widen in shock...

The minute I turned on the lights I noticed that the horrific scream of distress came from no one else but Zack... I knew he was having a bad dream to cause him to scream in his slumber. I ran over to his side and shook his shoulders rapidly trying to wake him up, but unsuccessful to do so.. " Zack! Zack! Zack! Wake up! " I yelled scared of the reason why he didn't open his eyes...

I let go off him and ran to the door to see if mom was home yet, I opened the door soon to find out she was still at the restaurant singing. I came back in to the room running, soon to fall down again by tripping on my own feet.. I got up again and went over to Zack's bed.. I noticed that he was struggling to open his eyes even though I new he was trying too... I once more shook him, and once again failed to succeed at waking him up..

" Zack I need you to open your eyes! C'mon, your scaring me! " I said while I still shook him hoping that he was able to hear me..

Whispers that couldn't get through long enough for me to understand started to come from Zack... Unknown to what he was trying to say I started to panic... I was ready to go down stairs and interrupt mom's show to tell her to come up here.. But then unexpectedly Zack jumped up from his bed into a sitting position forcing me to let him go, as he woke up along came " Noooo! " a scream, that I was pretty sure could've woken up some of the guests...

 **Zack's POV**

I was woken up from a horrible dream that looked like reality by shake... And with a loud scream I jumped up from my sleeping position to a sitting position, soon to notice Cody sitting on the edge of the bed with his eyes prided opened and his mouth so slightly opened..

I soon noticed I was shaking violently aswell as Cody was too.. We stared into each other's eyes for a while both of us unsure of what to say or do.. Until Cody broke of the silent.. " Zack, what's going on? And don't you lie to me, I'll know! "

For some reason it felt like he was mad or angry at me for something... I didn't know how to answer, I didn't know what was going on either.. I sat there silently thinking of a correct way to answer the question.. " Zack? " he once again asked. " I- I- I- " I started off, unsure of what to even start off by saying...

" You what? Use words! " he yelled back... Why was he yelling? Wa he mad because I woke him up?! I was about to say something before I saw Cody stand up from my bed..

" Zack it's 2 am, if you don't want to talk fine... I'm going back to bed- if you need anything I'll be here... " he said as he stormed off to his side of the room and plopped on his bed, soon to fall asleep...

I was left once again alone with my thoughts... I scooted back against the head rest of the bed and pulled my knees up to my chest, as I buried my face on them, once gain I was off and away with my new friends sadness and fear..

Scared to go back to sleep, afraid of another horrifying dream, I sat there going over my thoughts, waiting for morning to arrive... Soon to notice, tonight's going to be a long night, luckily for me, today's Friday, so no school tomorrow...


End file.
